User talk:The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade)
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I don't like Vamp Diaries. Cause I preffer more on Supernatural than Vampire Diaries.User_talk:Ericard 02:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello My name is Theodor and I'm a huge TVD fan! I'm an admin on the TVD Wiki and I received your invitation to take part in this Wiki which I've got to tell you, is absolutley great! I think I might be able to help you alot, cause at the moment I'm writing a Vampire Novel, so I have a lot of ideeas... Maybe I could come up with the vampire characters in your series if you wish... One more thing... if its not to much of a problem, could you make me an Admin on this wiki, that way I can help you bring this wiki to the next level.... Have a nice day! 06:24, November 17, 2010 (UTC) i've wanted to ask you... can I come up with to more characters that will be recurring in the series? and also I cannot acces the admin tools now... I wanted to change the background and colors but I not an admin... 18:31, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey I love this idea your doing making this wiki... and id like to help as much as possible....since your the one that made this i didnt want to barge in and write down a bunch on stuff on here that you didnt want ... so if you dont mind id like to help make it (lmao this message i just made sounds messed up) VampireObsessed137 23:51, November 17, 2010 (UTC)VampireObsessed137 Character Ideas hi i was just woundering if you like this idea for a main character http://thevampirediariesfans.wikia.com/wiki/Ellie_Santos ......if not i will change it (or u can) but i just want to know what you think about it. VampireObsessed137 01:08, November 18, 2010 (UTC)VampireObsessed137 Great idea i love the idea with Ruebin .... i also think its a great idea to make her the antagonistic character. im glad u do...I'll make a page for Season 1, Episode 1 for everyone to post what they have done in this episode. hii hii im yolanda i am from the tvd wiki thanks 4 asking me to come and join ur website i think its a really good idea and i just love the vampire diaries so im glad to be a part of this lolz =D 05:01, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi I also think it's a good idea for a fan fiction vampire diaries wiki. I'm not that creative..so I don't know If I can come up with anything, but I might give it a shot. I'll be sure to check up on the stuff here and read what everyone comes up with. If you want I can check with the other admins on the official vampire diaries wiki and perhaps make a spot to advertise this wiki on the main page..Leave me a message if you want me to, I can talk to them about it. Anyways, good luck with the wiki. 06:40, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Wiki starting to work This wiki is starting to work!!! I'm glad to be here! Hopefuly you will like all the stuff I came up with... another thing... I'm starting to think we need a few human characters to jump start the show leave me a message if I can help! 06:50, November 18, 2010 (UTC) about the characters... I'm starting to think we need some humans for the story... I'd make some, but then there would be to much characters I made... provided that there is one more Recurring vampire character I am intending to make... She is an esential character in Ethan's development... help me please... what should I do right now? 12:46, November 18, 2010 (UTC) 2 new characters I made a human girl (and her boyfriend) a werewolf, can ya take a look ... heres the werewolf http://thevampirediariesfans.wikia.com/wiki/Aron_Misner and here the girl http://thevampirediariesfans.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Sutherland ....... oh and you dont have to but if you dont mind could you make me a Admin VampireObsessed137 19:45, November 18, 2010 (UTC)VampireObsessed137 RE: Hey Okay, I'll make one. I'll post it on the article when I'm done. :D "Our actions are what put things in motion." 00:48, November 19, 2010 (UTC)JanelleP. About Ethan The thing about Ethan is that he, alon with Alexandra, is a character in a book I'm writing, and this TVD fanmade series is like a spin off... so about Ellie and Ethan: - Ellie is older, so she is stronger than Ethan - Ethan know that a vampire hunter killed his sister, but wants to know who ordered the attack - Ellie knows some details about stuff - Being convinced that Ethan is the only vamp in town he will have a huge shock when he will meet Ellie and know of her intentions About Ethan and Kristin: - Are the two going to get involved in a relationship? One more thing: Ethan and Alexandra are good friends and aid eachoter, but they are not in a relationship and as much as I'm concerned I wish they stay just friends Now that sums up all you need to know about Ethan! don't foreget to sign your posts: 07:33, November 19, 2010 (UTC) It's great!!! This wiki is great! I'm just browsing the pages and ideas keep swirling in my head! I think you are verry creative. I like that past life curse thing with Ellie and Kristin, but it would be best if we don't reveal it for the first 2 or 3 episodes so to build up some presure. We also need a lot of killable characters.. and one more thing: I want to point out that Ethan and Alexandra are good people deep down in their hearts, even if they feed on human blood, they are fighting for the human cause, no matter what, because Ethan mostly, does not forget where he left from and that in the past he was a human with dreams and expectations... Also, when the main characters are created, I can help you make all the Graphics you need (like the cast photo, title card, posters, backgrounds and stuff) because I am specialised in working with graphics for websites! Sorry I write so much... Have a nice day User: Elementalstudios ''' '''Hey of course I would be happy if you helped with the graphics. User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hey Hi Symone this is Johnie and I'll make the sheriff and the mayor for you if you don't mind. I'll also make two killiable characters. Joshua Mudri Yes you can introduce him later.. 15:29, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Glad to help I'm glad to help you, but I am confused... What time is it in your coutry? Because right now, where I'm from its 22:47... as I was saying i'm going to start working along at the first episode... Elementalstudios great!! It would be great! can Ethan have a monologue somewhere in the frist Episode? another thing... where is the scene where Ethan finds out about Ellie? Elementalstudios here is a link to a live chatroom where we can talk: http://tinychat.com/vampirediariesfandmade elementalstudios chatting. here is a link to a live chatroom where we can talk: http://tinychat.com/vampirediariesfandmade elementalstudios I want 2 join. I want 2 become part of the administration and create a reccurring character Sherri Hicks(portrayed by Sharon Leal)- Witch (antagonist part of a rivialry of the warren family) wanted to tell you... I just wanted to let you know that I'll be doing some posters for the show and some other stuff like that... se you soon! airdates Lets air them weekley, on Saturday at anytime, so we can keep up the good work, otherwise we could end up having huge gaps between the episodes... about episode 4 episode four, called There Might Be Blood will be about a fashinable epoque party and it will be like a bloodbath as in 2 or more characters will get killed and we will bring an allready Existing Character into the life of the town, as she is here to stay for a longer period of time... next time when you're on leave me a message 21:32, November 21, 2010 (UTC) i'm here... I'm here! just came from school! let's talk http://typewith.me/A6lGkmhUF8 its me hey its me elementalstudios let's talk here: http://typewith.me/A6lGkmhUF8 17:44, November 23, 2010 (UTC) k oh ok but sorry 4 all the questions but would u mind telling me what u mean by opening a chat??? 21:59, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello leave me a message next time when you're online so we can work on the next episode also episode 2 is as of now available online... user:Elementalstudios ' k is that link like some sort of chat thing lolz i cant really go on it right now cause it is blocked on my school laptop =[ stupid skool they block everything lolz anyways i will try and check it out when i get home oh and by the way im not sure when u r online or whatever cause i think there might be a timme difference so i dont know what time it is were u live lolz 22:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) i'm online... I think we need to work on the next episode so I'll be online until around like 5PM (youre time) so just leave am message when you are here.... User:Elementalstudios are you here? is it any chance that you are online? Elementalstudios one more try next time you are online leave me a message 'user:Elementalstudios ' i'm online now i'm online now i have my chat open lets talk please Elementalstudios failed my internet connection failed, but now i'm back on the chat is still open here: http://www.typewith.me/20f6xOgVXQ just wanted to let you know I'm online... Elementalstudios Hello leave me a message when you see this... Elementalstudios are you there? are you there? 'user:Elementalstudios one more try... are you there? i'm going to be online for a few hours now... so maybe we can talk... http://www.typewith.me/thgdUYqVxv user:Elementalstudios online now I'm online now, since its 3 pm, your time! maybe you will get online... leave message hi I just wanted to know if you're online... leave a message user:Elementalstudios just wanted to say hii hi im bored in class so im like saying hi to you for some random reason lolz i dont know what time it will be when you get this because yea time difference nd all unless you live in the same country as me but i dont think you do lolz anyway right now as im writting it is 1:47pm school is soooo boring lolz but it is nearlly finished YAY. iv been reading the story you have been writting every time a new one gets published or aired whatever word you want to use lolz anyways im sorry i havent really made any characters i just dont really know what character to make and to be honest im not very good at making up names lolz. i think the story is going really good im starting to know the characters a bit more i think i like ellie the best i dont know y but she is my favourite character its wierd cause i usually go for the good guys but she is pretty cool lolz.. you sent me the link 4 that chat room but i dont know if i could go on it because i dont know what the times are and its blocked on my school laptop but i can go on it at home but my internet is pretty slow anyways yea so i just wanted to say hi to you. you probly think im really wierd or random lolz but i like saying hi to people especially when im bored lolz anyways byee 02:56, December 7, 2010 (UTC) yea ok if i come up with anything i will let u know lolz 21:53, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to say hi well hi, i know i havent been on for a while because of school :P but i still come on to check out new episodes (yay) i want to start helping out more on this wiki but i dont know what i can do because well you dont need any more characters (right now), and you already have most episodes ready so if there is anything i can do to help let me know. VampireObsessed137 22:31, December 8, 2010 (UTC)VampireObsessed137 hi I wanted to tell you that I will be online today at 3pm your time! until then, have a nice day... hi wanted to let you know that I opened the link on the chat page and left you a message... hi wanted to let you know that today at 3:30 pm I'll be online so we can talk! Elementalstudios I'm online... I'm online now and I'll be up until like 5pm your time! Leave me a message... User:Elementalstudios ''' '''Thanks and I will try and get people involved. Do you want me to make anymore characters as well? User:Rose101Forever!! Sure I love the vampire diaries and will do anything to help this wiki grow!! User:Rose101Forever!! It sounds great and I would really like to write the Skye Chronicles, as I've got tons of ideas for the family!! Also I put down that Skye was turned by Joshua Mudri, I was just wondering whether if that's okay or would you want me to do something else. Also I was just wondering if you a have any ideas of who could of turned Ethan? Also shall the chronicles be written like diaries?? User:Rose101Forever!! Thanks so much and sorry for being nosy!! I just really want to help and I'm glad I am! ' 'User:Rose101Forever!! character page I just made my character page. Check it out at Zhang Hunts! User:TomWellingishot﻿ THE SKYE CHRONICLES Hi I've put up the first chapter! Can you tell me what you think and sorry if it's not too good because I'm not the best writer!! anyway thanks for the opportunity and I hope you like it! :) User:Rose101Forever!!